In Half a Second Everything was Different
by sabrina.mirehouse
Summary: When Sleighton feels the death of her parents is her fault, she thought nothing would ever make her feel better not even her brothers. But could a certain grey wolf change that? Rated K might be changed to T later
1. Prologue

What Could Have Happened

It was less then a second maybe half a second but it changed everything. I saw it coming but I couldn't tell anyone because of my inability to speak, all I could do was scream. That's all I had time to do before it happened. We went flying across the road and flipped and the car landed on its roof. The car burst into flames. I knew I had to do something quickly otherwise my whole family would burn to death. I was already seriously burned and needed to get everyone out. I only had time to save my little brother and myself before my older brother pulled me out of the car before it exploded before our very eyes. Both our parents were in that car. Tonight was supposed to be a happy night. We were going out to eat because my father had recently returned from the war in Iraq. We were all supposed to be happy, but instead I saw the truck coming. Both my parents were killed that night because I couldn't say anything. I tried to stay strong for my little brother and sister but I just couldn't. The more I cried the more lightheaded I got. I felt myself fall to the cold icy ground. The only heat coming from the remains of the car I had been in less then thirty seconds ago.


	2. Seeing Stars

Chapter 1

I awoke to a very loud and annoying beeping sound and sharp pains in my head. I opened my eyes to this blinding brightness and immediately felt nauseas. I tried to run to the bathroom but as soon as I got up I was lightheaded and seeing stars. Seeing the stars brought back a memory of a night I was staring at the stars with my dad before he left for Iraq. Then the memories of the accident came flooding back into my memory and I screamed, collapsing to the hospital floor. The nurse came running in with the doctor and my brothers following only inches behind him. I was writhing around on the floor in pain from the memory. I felt cold hands touch my forehead, cold hands is an understatement it they felt like they had just unfroze from being in a glacier for 20 years. I open my eyes again to see the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He had short blonde hair, golden eyes and very pale skin and it seemed that the was a glowing aura around him. He had on blue scrubs and a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck. All of a sudden I felt a shooting pain through my head. It was unbearable. I felt like my head was going to explode at any second. The doctor tried to move me but the more my head moved the more it hurt. I started to go in and out of consciousness. The last thing I saw before losing conscience was my older brother Jason shake uncontrollably and my doctor rushed to the phone and say "Sam it's..." and then everything was black.


	3. You Will Never Be

**AN: sorry the first chapter was so short, when I typed it up it was size 14 and double spaced for a class I have so it was about a page but this chapter was typed up single spaced and size 12 so hopefully it will be a bit longer then the last one! :D Enough of me talking ENJOY!**

**Sam's POV**

I stood there and took a deep breath, Emily and I were about to become parents to three kids. I looked down at the adoption papers.

First Names Jason, Sleighton, Joshua

Middle Names: Parker, Addison Marie, Cole

Last Name: Castell

Ages Birthdate Weight Hight

Jason 16 3/20/97 180 6'2"

Sleighton 14 6/15/99 125 5'3"

Joshua 10 1/5/03 103 4'11"

Relationship: Siblings

Heritage: Quileute

Medical Problems:

Jason: ADHD, Depression

Sleighton: ADHD, Depression

Joshua: ADD, Depression

Main Guardian Signature:Samuel Uley

Other Guardian Signature:Emily Uley 

Im officially a parent. Holy sweet mother of god. Here they come oh I hope they are good kids. I already know Jason is going to be a bit difficult with him being a werewolf and all. At least i'll be able to help him with his problems. I just hope Sleighton and Cole are going to open up to Emily and me. Well here it goes.

Sleighton's POV

As I walked down the stairs with my brothers I saw them for the first time. The man was HUGE, and by huge I me at least 6'5". He had black hair and very tan skin like a rusty color. The woman has a lot shorter then her husband. Probably around 5'6", also with a rusty color skin tone. She was beautiful, every part of her face complemented each other. But there was a huge part of her face that took away from the beauty. She had 3 huge scars running down her face. But beside that fact she was beyond beautiful. She had long shiny black hair that flowed to the middle of her back, and beautiful brown eyes. As soon as she saw us she smiled and looked like she was ready to squeeze all the air out of us in one hug. And as soon as we were close enough she did exactly that.

"Emily, you don't want them to die of suffocation before they can meet everyone?" The man asked.

"Of course I don't Sam." She replied as she let us breathe once again. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before Jason decide to break the ice.

" Well i'm Jason Parker Castell, This is my younger sister Sleighton Addison Marie Castell and my younger brother Joshua Cole Castell, but he goes by Cole though."

"I'm Samuel Adam Uley, I go by Sam. And this is my wife Emily Megan Young Uley. She goes by Emily." He said " Oh and you can call us whatever makes you feel the most comfortable we will answer to either mom or dad or Emily and Sam. Either one works."

"You will _never_ be our mom and dad she we will call you Sam and Emily." I stated rather harshly. By the looks one Emily and Sam's faces I had hurt them pretty badly. I just hope they understand that I didn't mean to sound so hostile I am still trying to get over the loss of my parents. We had just become a real family with a mom _and _dad.

" I'm Sorry Emily and Sam, I didn't mean to sound so hostile i'm just trying to get over..." I couldn't even finish my apology because thinking about my parents was to much. I felt my legs began to wobble under me and was in Jason's grip before I could hit the floor balling my eyes out.

" Let's get you home and then me and you can talk about this ok Sleighton? Then we can have everyone come over to meet you guys." Emily said " I may not be your mother but I would love if you trusted me enough to let me in."

I looked up at her through my blurred vision I could see her warm smile, all I could do is nodded my head up and down. I wanted her to be my shoulder to cry on when Jason wasn't there so badly it actually hurt. I just hope she would except me for what I had down, and how I had been the cause of my family being teared apart to shreds that could never be fixed. My parents my be replaced by Sam and Emily but they well never be my mother and father.

**So what did you guys think? the next chapter should have Sleighton and Emily's talk and Meeting the Pack. But I WONT put it up unless I get at least one review I am a new writer and need to know if im doing ok PLEASE I need to know! Thanks! if you didn't get any of it there was a bit of time jump, Sleighton is now able to talk due to a surgery that fixed her vocal cords and she is now out of the hospital able to talk again! YAHOO! **

**P.s. If you read my author note thanks for taking that much time to read them because there so long I will give you a virtual warm cookie! :D**

**P.p.s. Sorry if there are any mistakes with spelling or grammar I try my hardest! :D**


End file.
